


秘　密

by FahrenheitJAJ



Category: Fahrenheit - Fandom, Taiwan idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Tie Kink
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahrenheitJAJ/pseuds/FahrenheitJAJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>纶东</p>
            </blockquote>





	秘　密

第一个是，他喜欢汪东城。虽然这个秘密在小范围里已经传了很久，但是相关人士都很默契得把它牢牢守在圈内，比如吴尊、辰亦儒和几个经纪人。炎亚纶从没正式告白，出于对飞轮海的未来的不确定，他想出于职业道德在工作的时候尽量对汪东城表现得像其他两位同事一样。  
可惜，那只是他的一厢情愿，别人眼里看起来完全不是那么回事。

 

第二个秘密了不得，汪东城的身体里有一条银狐。  
或者飞轮海里的汪东城是银狐变幻的人形，谁他妈知道他下了班回到家是个什么形态。

那是一个下弦月的夜，他们在大陆工作，又是吴尊跟辰亦儒一间房，他跟汪东城一间房，稀松平常的分配方式，那天他们结束工作跟平时一样又是子夜，他像平时一样后洗澡。一切都是那么平常，除了挂在天边一轮向上展开的银色弧度，这一晚的看起来特别像是一个亲切的笑容。

当他洗完澡边擦头发边走出浴室，从飞扬的毛巾边角缝隙中看到床上躺着的汪东城全身赤裸，皮肤比平时比白天的他白了好几个色阶，房间里明明没有开灯，他却像被反光板照着似得比外头的月光更闪闪发光。他收起毛巾，用力把刘海全部撩开，瞪大眼睛走进一看，睡着了的汪东城头发变成银色，洗洗软软得贴着莹白的脸庞，只见一对尖尖的狐耳长在银色发丛中间，随着主人规律的呼吸起伏，能看到耳朵也跟着微微的张缩。

他怕自己尖叫出声，捂住嘴往后退了几步，实际上就算用两只手用力到指甲扣进了脸蛋也没能捂住，隔壁马上有了动静，没过几秒，门外传来了敲门声。

炎亚纶的第一反应是不能让人看见这样的他，他赶紧从床的另一边掀起被子把人严严实实盖起来，然后打开电视。

不出所料，出现在门口的是辰亦儒，毕竟团内麻麻担当，总挂念着两个小孩子。

“喂，有事吗？”  
“没事啊，看电视呢！”  
“看个电视叫这么响干嘛，让我看看是什么少儿不宜节目~” 说着辰亦儒就想往屋里走，炎亚纶撑开一条手臂挡住大半条去路。  
“那种节目那贵，他肯花钱吗！” 炎亚纶朝背后的床努了努嘴。  
“睡着了吗？” 辰亦儒发现床上的人毫无动静。  
“对啊，只需要一秒。” 炎亚纶嘴角咧到耳朵根，竖起食指贴着脸比了“1”。  
”好吧，你也早点睡~晚安哦” 儒妈笑颜如花。  
“晚安！” 他挥了挥爪子，赶紧关上门。

 

不记得上一次这么紧张是什么时候了，才洗过不久的头发几乎被蒸干，他摸了一把额头，狼狈得吐了记舌头，万幸，被裹着的汪东城看起来仍睡着。

蹑手蹑脚走到床边，细细观察了半晌，他的胸膛规律起伏，表情很安详，月光给他的侧脸镶上了一条发光的银边，更添了几分姿色。

“汪东城啊汪东城，你知道你把我害得多苦吗！” 一瞬间思绪万千，相识以来的种种幻灯片式的涌上心头，他的指腹轻轻扶上他的面庞，饱满的眉骨到鼻尖到嘴唇停留在下巴尖上，掂着他的下巴，闭上眼睑俯下身子吻了他。

嘴唇和嘴唇简单相触，炎亚纶曾经无数次幻想过跟他接吻的场景，却没想到真实的接吻发生时自己的第一反应是流泪。眼泪抑制不住得顺着浓密的睫毛流下滴落到汪东城的鼻梁上。 他醒了。

**Author's Note:**

> 写出来了(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


End file.
